User talk:Rangelov
Welcome Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mostly Peel Mid Sep 1983 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- So.it.goes.2512 (Talk) 20:08, September 16, 2010 Sept 1983 Hi Rangelov Thanks so much for identifying that track for me, it's been bugging me for a quarter of a century! The coloured text results from creating an internal link (double square brackets around the band name) which, if there isn't a page dedicated to the band on the Wikia, results in red text, and if there is, blue text. An external link can be added by clicking the hyperlink button on the text editor, for example to add a link to the Discogs page for the record. If you feel like identifying even more tracks, there is one which has bothered me even more, on my Peel Early Sep 1983 tape, the one probably called Come On Yvonne. Stuart Weatherman22 20:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Stuart, you got there before me! Don't hesitate to ask if there's anything else I can help with, Rangelov. Excellent edits. so.it.goes.2512 00:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello Stuart and Steve, I am glad I can help, because from my own experience I know how important even a few seconds are. I will check the page you mention, because I am more confident in the period late 1982- mid 85.(later too) I really don't remember the exact "algorhythm" of my reaching the track , but New Age's album and singles are on Mutant sounds blog. As for Groovalax - sohopopmusic.com, the former band member writes there. My experience is with Peel's World Service show, but he played exactly the same things, compared to Radio 1 shows that I am able to listen here. I think he also played the track in question, at least the synths sounded very familiar to me. I have posted on youtube (youtube.com/krasteff) some incomplete WS shows, individual tracks etc, maybe I will try to make a page here on the WS show. Thanks very much for your support, Boris Hi again, I didn't login so appeared as unregistered; anyway, the Portion Control track on Stuart's mixtape comes from The Elephant Table Album compilation, as its duration is exactly as on the tape - 4:31. The only other version (on an EP) is 3:50.(Discogs) The same says the Portion Control site, although they give the 1989 CD issue of the compilation. (portion-control.net) BorisRangelov 11:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) World Service Just to jump in and belatedly welcome Boris. Many thanks for helping out identify a few of the mystery tracks. Would be great to have pages on here for your World Service stuff on YouTube if you'd like to do that - classic comment on Blue Monday! For the template and other details, please see the Make A New Tracklisting page. Could even have the YouTube windows on the pages as well (see far right tab at the start of the Inset section when editing pages). We don't have so much World Service stuff at the moment - not even a separate link page for background and other info (maybe you'd like to have a go or copy across stuff from your YouTube channel intro?) - just a few things listed on the bottom of the Planet Peel. Cheers, Steve W 07:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) unknowns I see you've managed to identify a few more of the tracks from my tapes for which I can't thank you enough! Most of my tapes contained some unidentifieds (even though I forgot to add to the Category boxes for some of them) , a few of which I managed to identify using tools not available in 1983, like Google, Discogs, Spotify etc but some have remained unknown - until now! Looking forward to hearing your World Service shows. Stuart Weatherman22 12:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hi Boris, Just to say many thanks for your continuing racking down of these mystery tracks. It's great to get them sorted out. Thanks also for your additions to the World Service category page, which were just the job. I was thinking it might be easier, especially for links on the site, to have a regular page (not just a category one) for the World Service, so might start one up and copy across the info from the category page onto that too. Actually, no time like the present - I'll do it right now. Thanks again. Steve W 02:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) unknown category Hi Boris, Many thanks for your message and for carrying on working through the unknown tracks. It's really appreciated. Would also be great while you're doing it you could also delete the "Unknown" category at the bottom of the page (if there are none left). To do this, just open the edit window for the page, go to the bottom, look for Unknown in the list of categories, click on the X and save. Like I said, all your help here is really appreciated. The unknown ones can be really difficult, especially as Peel is often uncertain about pronouncing non-British names or sometimes forgets to identify the track - as I'm sure you've noticed. Cheers, Steve W 19:01, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dancing Hi Boris. Heh, no worries regarding the OMD track. It's an odd one which puzzled me at the time. Doesn't the recording of the show cut off before Peel gives the record details? I wondered if maybe it was a different mix that was on the promo version but was replaced before the full LP release. I did a quick search on the internet at the time but couldn't find anything helpful. Dr Mango 19:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) More Dancing I wonder if it's an old Id era version? Dr Mango 21:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Move Hi Boris, Thanks for your message. If you want to move a page, you should be able to use the "Move" function at the top of each of the regular pages (not talk pages). This should also leave a redirect to the new page (to catch any existing links). An alternative is to create a new page and the old one can be deleted. The deleting can only be done by one of the admins (me or the other Steve - so.it.goes.2512), but just let us know and we'll be happy to take care of it. Cheers, Steve W 15:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) PS Many thanks for adding the new pages and links, as well as tracking down assorted unknown tracks. Just the kind of thing we really want and much appreciated. new skin Hi Boris, It sounds like you are having problems with the new "skin" that Wikia is introducing. It should be that to edit pages in the new look you select the coloured Edit button (with a pen icon) next to the name of the page. After that, it should be pretty much the same as before. To start a new page, go to Help in the menu at the top, then select Make A New Page, etc. At the moment there is an option to go back to the old look (and edit the old way) when logged in. Go to your user page, select Preferences, then Skin, then choose Monaco (not New Wikia Look) and save the page. For the time being, logged out users are in the old look, but everyone will be switched over to the new system within the next few weeks, so I hope you can get used to it. Sorry for the problems. Please let me know if things still don't work for you. Cheers, Steve 19 June 1984 HI Boris Just reverted that edit, as the file is actually a mixtape, and the Tender Blue track is from an earlier show. The first track on the show of the 19th June page is still unknown (unless you know it?) I've made this clearer on the date page Stuart Weatherman22 18:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Boris It is the mixtape found at http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Peel_Mid_June_1984 which contains tracks from the 13th, 14th and 19th June. It is the first track on the 19th June page, but it is the one after UT on the mixtape page, and just before Siouxsie. I should probably have split the file up into shows but I am not confident about the dates of some of the tracks so left it as one big file for now. Stuart Weatherman22 19:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) World Service Hi Boris, I like your pages with the WS YouTube links: is there any possibility, seeing that they come from your collection, that mp3s could be made available too? Thanks in advance! Steve from Korea (admin) so.it.goes.2512 13:37, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your reply, Boris. I understand your wish to keep some shows as YouTube only, but I have to say that, especially here in Korea, buffering times sometimes make viewing and listening to those videos an arduous process, as the video frequently stops and takes a while to resume. Nevertheless, thanks for all your efforts in this area, as it's added to a hitherto sparse area of recorded material. All the best so.it.goes.2512 00:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) pic Hi Boris, I've deleted the pic from the site files, but think the avatar pics work differently. If you go to your preferences, then chose one of the other options for the avator, including a blank (or a picture of something else), think that should work. Many thanks indeed for all your work on the site, including WS shows and sorting out mystery tracks. It's all very much appreciated. Cheers, Steve W 04:24, November 17, 2010 (UTC) cliff/shadows Hi Boris, Many thanks for all your help on the Luxembourg tracklistings. I was wondering whether the Cliff/Shadows ones on sheet 5 might be from the box set The Cliff Richard Story. Released Feb 1972, seems to contain all the tracks, and it's a UK release. If it seems likely to you, please feel free to make the change. Cheers, Steve W 19:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) fats domino Hi Boris, Obviously impossible to know for sure, but I reckon there's a good chance that the Fats Domino track on RL sheet 5 is from the 2xLP compilation Legendary Masters. (My dad had this.) Trying to research the release date online and it seems like 1971/2 (maybe different for US and overseas). What do you think? Thanks for carrying on with these incidentally. Have had a lot of work the past couple of weeks and looking forward to a bit more free time from now on. Cheers, Steve W 07:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) 50s Yeah, good plan to leave the originals in brackets, as may well be that Peel did have more than the odd original in his collection (eg, see Radio Luxembourg page mention of him discussing old records with the producer). Hoping we'll have a better idea about the releases when we get more data on Top Gear ahows of 1972 from Decktician / ken G (due fairly soon apparently). Cheers, Steve W 15:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) 31st Aug 1981 Personally, I haven't a clue what the missing track is. I think it was weatherman22 who contributed the tracklisting. He was very quick off the mark, I hadn't even finished adding the page. I had the tracklist ready to drop in, went for a cup of coffee and he'd put them up while I was away ;-) Cheers, Haze Coolcats58 13:05, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Belfegore Thanks for that, I had listened to the album version but did not immediately recognise it, but listening to the two side by side I realise it is a slow version of the 12"! Looks like we may have more shows from that era on the way judging by the recent post of Steve W's talk page.... Weatherman22 13:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC)